Everyone's Gay For Their Best Friend
by MidnightIdeas
Summary: Soul mates AU where one day in a person's life they will become extremely attractive and the only person who can see them like that always is their soul mate. Phil's day arrives and Dan's reaction is surprising. Teenage!Dan and Teenage!Phil


Phil lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. The clock on his nightstand was ticking down the time until midnight. Until the best day of his life began. His parents had explained to him on his tenth birthday what "the day" was. It was the one day in your life that you are stunningly attractive. So attractive that even the straightest of guys found you irresistible.

He rolled over and stared at his clock. One minute…...30 seconds…10 seconds…...Midnight. He felt the change immediately. Tingles went over his whole body. He felt his skin smooth out and his hair organize itself. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the bathroom, shut the door, turned on the light and gasped.

He was beautiful. His skin was like porcelain, his eyes were big and blue accented somehow by his eyelashes which had grown longer. His body shape hadn't changed but what he had always hated about himself was suddenly appealing. His hair was flawless. It made him look incredibly attractive. Phil smiled, then the smile faded. He only had 24 hours until he returned to his normal appearance. Then he would be ordinary for the rest of his life. The only person who would ever be able to see him like this was his soul mate, whoever she is. Today, everyone would find him attractive. He went back to bed, to finally get some much needed sleep.

Phil took a deep breath, readjusted his backpack on his shoulder and walked into school. The reaction was almost immediate. Everyone turned and stared as he walked by. He smiled at a couple of the jocks and they smiled back in an uncharacteristically shy way. This was weird. "_I wonder what Dan will think,"_ Phil thought, and sped up to get to where he saw Dan waiting. Dan was truly was beautiful. Even though his day hadn't come yet, Phil doubted much of him would change because he was already so perfect. With his curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could light the planet with its brightness, he was exactly what Phil wished he could be.

Dan had caught sight of Phil and started walking towards him. Phil flashed him the most dazzling smile he could, a girl to Dan's left thought it was for her and fainted, but Dan didn't even react. He smiled back casually and said, "Welcome back to hell." Phil's face fell, how did he not notice? "What's wrong?" asked Dan, noticing Phil's change in expression.

"Nothing," said Phil, and hurried off to World history with a confused Dan following. It went like that for the majority of the day. He was getting hit on and stared at constantly, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He was the quiet kid who sat at the back of the class, not eye candy so attractive that even the teachers were distracted. But nothing significant happened until lunch.

He was walking down the hall with Dan when Jackson and a couple of the other older guys stopped them. "Hey Phil!" Jackson said. "I think there's something wrong with my phone. It's missing something."

"What?" Phil asked halfheartedly. He had already heard that pickup line what felt like a million times today.

"Your number," Jackson said with a wink.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" asked Dan, sounding really annoyed.

"What's your problem Howell?"

"All day people have been staring at Phil and hitting on him and I want to know what the fuck is happening?"

"Howell, how are you so blind? It's Phil's day! The day he becomes the hottest guy alive for a day!"

Dan stared at Jackson with disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about? Phil looks like this everyday."

Jackson stared at Dan, then looked at Phil. "Oh my god."

"What?" Phil and Dan asked in unison.

"You two are soul mates."

'_**What?! **__But how was that possible? I'm not gay and neither is Dan. Or is he?' _Phil shook his head. He couldn't think straight, he mentally slapped himself for the pun. Was he gay? Well, everyone is a little bit gay for their best friend, but was it more than that? He knew he most definitely liked girls, and maybe guys too? Was he bisexual?

All of this had been bothering Phil for the past week, ever since his day he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how he and Dan are soul mates. Bound to each other for life, meant to be together forever soul mates. The thought was taking over all his thoughts and he didn't know what he could do!

"Hey," said Dan, one week after the incident. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Video games, eating, the usual," Phil said with a laugh.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Dan asked.

"I'd love to," said Phil. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, what the hell? "You could come over and spend the night if you want."

"I can't spend the night, but I could stay until nine."

"Awesome!"

To say that Phil was nervous about tonight would be a bit of an understatement. He hadn't been alone with Dan since the incident and he didn't know what would happen. Phil met Dan out front after school and they walked home together. The air was tense and conversation strained the whole walk and back at Phil's house. The first couple hours of video games were the worst as they lacked all their usual banter. "Okay," said Dan after he couldn't take it any longer. "We need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Phil asked, already knowing the answer.

"About us being soul mates." Dan said it so calmly it shocked Phil.

"But, you're not gay," Phil blurted out.

"Not completely," said Dan, shrugging. "I'm bi. I like both."

Phil made an incredibly intelligent comment like "Oh."

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Dan asked, looking suddenly nervous.

"No, of course not. I just didn't expect it, but its fine if you are." An awkward silence followed. "So, even if I'm not really that into guys we're going to end up together?"

"Not necessarily in a romantic sense."

"_**What?!**_" Phil asked, stunned.

"People can be platonic soul mates. Best friends that get each other so well that they will always be close and are perfect for each other in a completely non romantic way."

"So…...we won't end up together?"

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"On what you want." Dan checked his watch. "I gotta go. See you on Monday!" He left, leaving Phil a confused little ball of feelings on the couch.

Phil walked around his house, unable to think, not knowing what to feel. He walked back into the lounge and spotted Dan's hoodie on the couch. '_He must have left it behind, I'll bring it to him on Monday,' _thought Phil. He picked it up and pressed it to his face. It smelled like Dan, and Phil's head was spinning with emotions he couldn't explain. He put on the hoodie and it practically swallowed him whole. He went to his room and curled up in his bed, still wearing Dan's jacket.

With Dan's scent in his nose, Phil couldn't think of anything else. Dan's words echoed in his head, "_Depends on what you want." _What does that mean? He's open to a relationship with Phil or does he actually like him? Phil groaned, being a boy didn't help the fact that boys were confusing. But, he when he thought about Dan, and everything about him, he felt like a balloon filled with helium was expanding in his chest. A giggle burst from his lips and he rolled about just laughing from the feeling.

He heard someone knock at the door and his mum answer. He heard the soft padding of feet and then his door was opened the there stood Dan. "Hey Phil, I just realized I forgot my jack- oh." Phil suddenly realized he was still wearing the hoodie.

"Uh, yeah. Here, sorry." He took off the jacket and handed it to Dan.

"Thanks," he said, wrapping himself back up in it. An odd look came over his face and he sniffed the arm. "It smells like you." Phil felt his face flush. Dan gave him his signature half smirk half smile and the feeling he had had earlier returned in full force. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss Dan, and although the rational part of his brain was saying, "No! Don't do it! That's a really bad idea!" but his body acted on its own. He reached up and slid his fingers through Dan's curls and pulled his head forward and pressed his lips to Dan's. Dan's lips were soft, although they seemed to be frozen under Phil's. Suddenly, Phil realized what he had done and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Dan, I shouldn't hav-" Phil began, but Dan kicked the door closed, grabbed the front of Phil's shirt and pulled him back in. Kissing Dan was unlike anything Phil had ever experienced. It set off feelings and thoughts and images of a future. Dan pushed him back and Phil fell over backwards onto his bed, still kissing Dan. He never imagined that kissing a guy would be like this.

Finally, Dan pulled away and stared down at Phil, pinned beneath him. Their lips were swollen and they were breathing fast and hard.

"I didn't know you liked boys," Dan said, his chest heaving and eyes wide.

"I don't," said Phil, gazing up at him.

"Oh," said Dan, suddenly very uncomfortable. He rolled off Phil and they both sat up. He ruffled his hair uncomfortably. "If you don't like guys, then why did you….."

Phil grinned. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Dan's mouth. "Everyone is gay for their best friend," he whispered. He crawled forward and into Dan's lap. He ran his fingers through Dan's hair and whispered, "I don't want to be platonic."

Dan smiled. "Neither do I," he said, before kissing him once again.


End file.
